<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till the next time amor. by Httpuntilbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806364">Till the next time amor.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httpuntilbutterfly/pseuds/Httpuntilbutterfly'>Httpuntilbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Universe, Multi, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Httpuntilbutterfly/pseuds/Httpuntilbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>damage finds back to damage right?<br/>or is this just another expression..</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Oliveira/Jill Valentine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my first fanfic my first language isn’t English so sorry for all the mistakes..</p><p>(Maybe writing another chapter!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="s1">3am somewhere in chicago</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">A 22 years old Latino was lying down in the old woody bed with a very attractive woman.<br/></span>She lies with her cheeks on his chest</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One arm she hadwrapped around his waist </span>
  <span class="s1">the light moon was shining through the thin curtains while the white sheets covered their nude body’s. </span>
  <span class="s1">still tired and with his thought somewhere far away he put his hand over hisface to block the moonlight the dark haired latino heard calm and steady breaths of that woman who lays on his chest she seems fast asleep.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">carefully he ran his fingers throught her brown locks thinking about everything what happened in the past six months...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Umbrella, raccoon city , nemesis all the things he saw, he still couldn’t believe it was real sometimes he caught himself thinking he just was in another dream or maybe another nightmare? Or maybe he was just in some coma.. but the steady breaths and moves of the woman next to himmakes him believe that the things, felt to real to be just a dream.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But today was the day he choose to leave, he couldn’t keep sitting down and wait that they finally got that one evidence what takes down umbrella.. he knows he need to do something </span>And the worse part about this is that he needs to leave the woman in his arms behind.. <br/>if he would talk to her about it <br/><span class="s1">she probably would try to stop him for sure </span><span class="s1">or tell him that his plan is crazy.. </span><span class="s1">Nobodyknows about what his gonna do apart from one person..</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-flashback- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <strong>
    <span class="u">
      <span class="s1">Two weeks ago in Chicago </span>
    </span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos was alone in the headquarters of the survivors of the umbrella failure <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">He was looking through some maps Chrisgave him few days ago before he made his way with Rebecca to London to find something out about a new umbrella accident. <br/></span>
  <span class="s1">That Latino was writing down some notes </span>
  <span class="s1">As a middle aged man with short hair started to talk with him </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Are you serious Carlos?!.“ That man shoot loudly over to the Latino </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">the dark haired guylooked up from his notes completely confused </span><span class="s1">„What? Barry what are Talking about?“ he replies </span><span class="s1">„Are Fucking out of you mind? does Jill Know about this?“ Barry said as hethrow some papers over to Carlos.. </span><span class="s1">The younger man picked up the papers he looked at them briefly and then it hits him like a hot summerbreeze </span>„H-How I-I can explain this..“ the dark haired Latino stuttered..„Explain what? That you’re leaving us? That You’re going back to the fuckers who ruined our life’s? what do you exactly want to explain?!“ the older man screamed angrily..</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nervous and totally complex the dark haired guy close his eyes he breaths in and out slowly looking back at the man in front of him.</span>
  <span class="s1">„I want to do something I can’t sit down here checking up every map and hope I’ll find something.. I can’t keep hoping that Chris or the others will come back with something what get us closer to end umbrella..“ he breaths in once more </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I cant Barry I can’t, I can’t sit any minute longer here doing nothing.. it been almost six months and what we found?..“ he question the other man.. </span>
  <span class="s1">Carlos waited a few seconds before he continued talking </span>
  <span class="s1">„Right nothing! That’s the point of me doing this it’s the only way to stop umbrella to end this nightmare..“ he said shocking his head..</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The older man in front of him didn’t said a thing for a few second but then </span>
  <span class="s1">„You know this plan maybe kills you right? Umbrella seriously? what happened if they find out that you’re just a spy they gonna kill your or worse making you to one of their fucking experiments.. </span>
  <span class="s1">You know Jill will never forgive you if you doing this to her after all what happened.. how? For the first time in so long I saw her happy and you really want to fuck this up? Did you even plan to tell her about this? Or you just gonna leave her....“ Barry sighs before he continued talking </span>
  <span class="s1">„You can’t do this to her, to us! Boy think about this... it’s probably gonna be your end. </span>
  <span class="s1">is this how you imagine your story to end?“ the man said looking at the Latino. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos Listen carful to the older man </span>
  <span class="s1">he know he wasn’t wrong, he was right  </span>
  <span class="s1">This plan maybe gonna kill him but </span>
  <span class="s1">He could keep waiting and hoping some maps </span>
  <span class="s1">Will give them hope to end umbrella. </span>
  <span class="s1">The Latino ran his hand over his face </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I know.. I know Barry of course I know this probably gonna kill me, I know I gonna hurt the one person who cares for me the most.. I gonna fuck up the only good thing in this never ending nightmare.. but I can’t keep doing this I can’t I tried.. Itried so hard to find another way but it’s only end in a repeat loop every time.. I can’t keep waking up knowing I did nothing to stop this..“ he said putting his pen down </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„You know I’ll never forgive myself for doing this to Jill but I need to, for a better future for all of us I know our life’s never gonna be the same again.. but what’s wrong with hoping </span>
  <span class="s1">that I can do something to at least give us hope..“ the Latino whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But Barry did. understand him clearly </span>
  <span class="s1">The older man sighs </span>
  <span class="s1">„If you think it’s the best for you, for us do it but.. don’t leave Jill without telling her that she probably never gonna see you again and don’t leave her hoping that she gonna see you one day maybe againtell her the truth boy before it’s to late I hope you do the right thing.. </span>
  <span class="s1">think about it before you make this decision it’s gonna change your and our life’s maybe forever..“ Barry said as he turned around and walked away.. leaving the younger guy alone.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">-flashback end- </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos did know Barry was right about it </span>
  <span class="s1">He should have told Jill about his plans.. </span>
  <span class="s1">But he couldn’t.. he couldn’t see the pain in her eyes how she would beg him to stay how she would almost cry he couldn’t take this..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to stay with her to hold her forever in his arms but this wasn’t some disney movie with a happy ending and he know it..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully he slipped out of her embrace </span>
  <span class="s1">Sitting on the edge of the bed grabbing his shirt the one she throw few hours ago on the floor as they made Love he closed his eyes for a second before he pulled his shirt over his head... </span>
  <span class="s1">he looked at the digital clock next to the bed it already was 4:30am time passing to fast he sighs grabbinghis boxer and pants and putting them on..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turns around looking at the sleeping beauty in his bed she seems so happy, </span>
  <span class="s1">so peaceful and soon that pretty smile on her full pink lips will be gone </span>
  <span class="s1">and he was the reason for it.. </span>
  <span class="s1">His heart filled with pain, regret thinking about her tears it broke his heart... </span>
  <span class="s1">he would miss her everything about her </span>
  <span class="s1">they been through so much shit together..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He never thought after raccoon city that they would have get that close maybe they would have had a one time thing but that one time thing changed into six months, six months full of happiness he was happy for the first time in his shit life he found the one woman </span>
  <span class="s1">he loved to spend time with.. and now he was about to leave everything behind.. </span>
  <span class="s1">he smiles sadly as he put his jacked on, </span>
  <span class="s1">He grabbed his bag on his way to the door..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly he heard her moves </span>
  <span class="s1">She sat up rubbing her eyes he could feel how she looked at him confused </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Carlos? Why you’re up that early?..“ she started talking his fear became true.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I..“ he started but suddenly all his words were gone...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Where are you going? Why the bag?.. d-did the others find something? Are we leaving?“ all this question she asked </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„No..“ was the only thing he said.. he even couldn’t turn around, he couldn’t face her... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I.. I don’t understand..“ she said..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He heard how she got out of the bed wrapping the sheets around her exposed body </span>
  <span class="s1">Please don’t touch me he begged but then he felt her hand it burned like fire her touch was his weak point her small hand pulling him around to face her.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Where are you going? Carlos look at me.. I don’t understand..“ she said trying to find his gaze..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Slowly he looked up at her blue eyes meeting brown he bite his bottom lip. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I’m going back to umbrella..“ he whispered barley </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Y-You what? Umbrella?..“ she said keeping looking at him </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I need to we need to stop them maybe I can find out some things, maybe I’m helpful..“ he said looking at her </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„C..Carlos no... don’t do this they gonna kill you..“ she said.. grabbing his left hand </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could feel and see the pain in her eyes..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„We don’t know maybe or maybe not but I need to risk it Jill..“ the Latino answered putting his bag down..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moving closer to her pressing his forehead against hers holding her other hand </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After few seconds of stay quiet Jill answered</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„W..Will I see you again.??“ she asked with tears in her eyes..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I... I don’t know.. I really don’t know....“ the Latino whispered against her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The beauty looked at him as quiet tears ran Down her cheeks... </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„That’s how our story end? It ends before it even started...“ she whispered back..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carlos moves his one hand to her cheeks whipping her tears away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„I’m sorry.... I’ll try to come back to you I’ll find you but I can’t promise...“ he said still trying to whipping her tears away. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She leans into his soft touch </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„damage finds back todamage right?“she looks up at him as their noses start to bump into each other.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">she know she had to let go of him even if it’s gonna hurt her also if this means she probably never will see him again but her feelings to him were strong,warm and no matter what they wouldn’t change even after she need to let him go his way..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Everytime chica..“ he whispered back </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They stayed few second like that just listen to each other’s breaths.. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jill looks once more in his eyes as she pressed her lips on his she wanted to taste him once more before she need to say goodbye </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their lips moved coincident softly into each other it was like a match made in heaven like Claire liked to say..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">after few seconds the young woman pulled away bitting her lips..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Latino was pulling out something of his pocket he put it in on one of her hands </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„So you’ll never forget about me..“ he whispered..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">With his free hand he grabbed once again his bag as they slowly start to let go of each other </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jill kept holding his left hand like it was a elixir of life but she know she need to let go the man she wanted.. she looks at him once more as he slides his hand slowly out of hers..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„hasta la próxima vez amor..“ he said in his native language looking at her once more </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">beforehe left the room and her behind..</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jill was still standing on the same spot she didn’t move she couldn’t believe he really was gone and she maybe will never see him again.. </span>
  <span class="s1">She breaths in and out slowly to calm down.. </span>
  <span class="s1">As she wanted to whippe her tears away she remembered the thing he put in her hand </span>
  <span class="s1">Slowly she open her hand and it was...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His identification necklace she smiled slightly she knows how much that little thing meant to him in the past few months he told her everything about him and his life before umbrella.. careful she put his necklace on </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">„Till the next time Love..“ she whispered before she turned around walking back to the bed..</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Goodbye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My friend asked me to post the second chapter of that story So  have fun</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>28th April 2010 in Chicago</strong>
</p><p>A middle aged woman with middle long blonde hair was sitting down on her double size bed. Legs crossed she let her hand ran through her face before she still a little tired got up to find something to wear. She wasn’t in mood at all she felt still lost, broken and alone even thought she had her friends and family.. but that accident back at Africa as Wesker used her and manipulated her , like she was just some toy or better like one of his new experiments to kill her friends and her long time partner and also bestfriend Chris Redfield that accident changed her she wasn’t the same woman like 11 years ago as a attractive and good looking Latino left her behind.. she sighed shocking her head it wasn’t the right time to think about him or her past, she was alive and he was gone.. and this was the bitter truth and nothing could change that..</p><p> </p><p>Her tight legs sprung around in that bedroom she throw some of her clothes around.. „Why the BSAA need this god damn elegant business ball arrrrggggh..“ she throw one of her skirts on her bed.. totally annoyed, jill didn't even notice how a sweaty rebecca came into the room „Jill? why you’re screaming around?“ that medi woman asked..</p><p>surprised by the sudden talk of her roommate Jill turns around facing the short haired woman who was just wearing a towel around her exposed body her hair was still damp from the shower.. „Sorry beccs Im just trying to find the perfect dress for this event of the BSAA..“ she sighs turning back to her closet. „Why i even get dressed it’s not like anyone gonna take me or need me at this damn event..“ the blonde woman said shocking her head. She know she was alone and this probably forever..</p><p>Rebecca watched the elder woman she did know what happened between Carlos and Jill, she knows how broken the blonde woman was and she know Jill still had feelings for the Latino.. Becca sighed walking inside of jills room sitting on the edge of her bed „maybe out there is mr right who knows you can’t keep doing this Jill get your pretty ass in a sexy dress show your curves and enjoy your life..“ Rebecca said getting up moving over to Jill „that blue dress over there is perfect..“ the younger woman pointed over to the dress „Get in it do your make up and hair and in one hour I’ll see your pretty ass downstairs and no more excuses!.“ Rebecca said leaving the blonde haired woman alone..</p><p>Jill sighs looking at the dress Rebecca suggested she shock her head once or twice before she grabbed it and walked over to her big mirror.. after she put the dress on she sat down on the chair she got a look at herself in the mirror. She grown older her blonde locks were falling over her shoulder her eyes seems tired and full of sadness.. that blonde woman closed her eyes for a second to breath in slowly she open them again she grabbed some products and started doing her natural make up... After another few minutes she was done once again she took a look of herself in the mirror she smiled slightly totally proud of her work her hair was up in a messy but a elegant bun some of her locks were falling out to frame her face better She was quit beautiful for sure many guys would look after her even thought her heart still belonged to this one special man..</p><p>One hour later The blonde haired woman was sitting in the car next to Claire Jill looked over to the younger redfield she wore a shining red dress with a little bow on the left side that dress matched her curves perfectly.. Jill turns back to the window thinking about the event and everything on her mind.. totally lost in her thoughts she once again didn’t notice that Rebecca talked „Jill? We are there get your pretty ass out of the car..“ the brown haired woman said.. Surprised Jill took off her belt opened the door as she moved out of the car, she fixed her dress she found Rebecca and Chris waiting for her.. Valentine smiled slightly seeing Chris and Rebecca together made her happy at least they found luck into each other she don’t know for how long they are dating but they are happy that all what counts.. „On the way lovebirds..“ Jill joked making her way over to her friends. Together they entered the big building it had a classic and rustic touch, bsaa flags hang everywhere it was full of agents Jill looks around still she couldn’t find another familiar face, she sighed as someone touched her should „Jill there you are I was looking for you.“ a younger woman said Jill looked up seeing Claire with two glasses of sparkling wine the redhead handed one to Jill.. „Thanks..“ she sipped once on her wine „Why were you looking for me?“ the blonde asked the younger woman „because I need to tell you something..“ said the younger woman super excited. Valentine raised her left eyebrow „Like what? You aren’t pregnant or something? Did I miss anything..“ she asked confused.. claire almost choked on her wine as she listen to Jill response „I-I no im not.. it’s Just..“ the redhead started biting her bottom lip „Leon asked me for a date he called me Last night and I said yes..“ Claire whispered... „Nice one girl you got it the womanizer shows some interest in you wow..“ Jill reply as a smirk spread on her lips Claire only nods</p><p>the two woman kept talking about stuffs they were laughing and having fun Jill even kinda enjoyed that event But suddenly a familiar voice echo through the hall a voice Jill never gonna forget flashbacks spinning through her head of raccoon city and the night he left her behind.. she froze not abele to turn around she know that accent to well it was him for sure „C-Carlos..“ she whispered but Claire did understand her „Carlos? That Carlos?“ the redhead looked shocked at her friend she did know everything about the Latino and Jill The older woman only nods „we should go to him I’m sure his happy to see you..“ Claire said excited as always „Happy? 11 years and he never send a message to me he never told me his alive yeah happy he probably forgot about me...“ she said looking at her friend.. Claire only sighed shaking her head „I’ll be right back..“ the redhead said walking away Jill sipped on her wine trying to focus on other things then Carlos he was here he was alive but why he never came back? Why he never told her anything did the six months they spend together meant nothing to him? Jill couldn’t figure it out sad she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>as suddenly Claire came back Jill looked up seeing Claire with the guy she wasn’t ready to face.. „so Carlos when did you joined the bsaa?..“ Claire asked the Latino „It happened back after umbrella you know after Barry and the others finally could make a end to umbrella.. he said looking at the redhead slowly his eyes slide to the blonde woman next to his friends his eyes eyed her she was quit beautiful that blue dress she wore matched her curves very well she seems familiar but he wasn’t sure..</p><p> </p><p>After like five minutes a brown haired woman came over to the group Jill still didn’t talked she just listened to Carlos and Claire „Hey I’m Vanessa the fiancé of that good looking guy here.“ the brown haired woman said linking her arm with Carlos who smiled slightly. „Claire Claire Redfield..“ the redhead response.. The other woman looked over at Jill „And you’re?“ she asked with a annoying voice Jill sighs „I’m Jill Jill valentine..“ she responds Jill could feel Carlos shocked look at her she looked at his eyes once before she found a excuse to leave this never ending hell „Excuse me I’ll be back later enjoy that event..“ Jill faked a smile walking away from that group..</p><p> </p><p>The broken blonde haired woman was leaning against the balcony quit tears ran down her cheek she couldn’t believe after 11 years of hearing nothing from the Latino she finally met him again to find out he was engaged.. she stayed at the same spot as she suddenly heard the balcony door getting open fast as possible she whipped her tear away „Jill..?“ she heard the Latino calling her name as he moved besides her.. „what..“ she response coldly „Are you ok?“ he asked her looking at her.. „Im supposed to say yes right? Even thought I’m not.. why Carlos why did you never came back I did wait for you..“ she started breathing in and out.. „I couldn’t i was send to London I couldn’t just leave I wanted to contect you I really wanted but I wasn’t allowed to talk to anyone not even my family..“ the Latino said looking out in the night sky.. „And after? You just forgot everything what happened don’t tell me you never were allowed to contect your Family...“ Jill whispered looking at her hands.. „It was five years ago Jill I thought you moved on I didn’t wanted to bother you and of course I never gonna forget what happened between us..“ Carlos said grabbing her hand...</p><p> </p><p>Jill looked at their hands and back up at him for a short second as her head slightly turned as well to the night sky the stars were shining bright it was a warm April night kinda romantic like in one of this cheap romantic movies Rebecca loved even thought this situation wasn’t even a little romantic standing outside with the man who’s heart belong to another woman.</p><p> </p><p>the blond breath in and out slowly trying to find the right moment and words she needed to know the truth.. „when did you got engaged?“ she asked him she know the answer would break her way more but she needed to know she need to hear it.. „A few weeks ago it happened suddenly I didn’t planed that..“ he replied honestly.. Jill listen to him playing with her necklace the one he gave her years ago she still always wore it she never took it off..</p><p> </p><p>but now was the time she need to ask him the most important question the question gonna change her life. The blonde woman closed her eyes still looking at the sky before she start talking again.. „Do you love her?“ she notice his Starr at her she knew him to well in the corner of his eyes he always watches her but she didn’t looked at him she couldn’t.. „to be honest kinda..“ he answered.. She smiled sadly she breaths in and out before she ask another question „Do you love me? Or did you ever loved me?“ Jill asked the Latino next to her again but no response came from the Latino..</p><p>She closed her eyes as tears ran down her cheeks „I understand..“ she whispered stepping away from the balcony slipping her hand out from his, careful she took the necklace off putting it in his hands „you said I’ll never forget about you when I keep this but it’s time for me to forget I need to move on..“ she looked at his eyes she could feel the regret she could see how badly he want to say something..</p><p> </p><p>without asking for permission she pressed her lips a last time on his. Slowly he start to kiss her back their kiss last for a few second but as she felt how he moved closer and was about to cub her cheek to whip her tears away she pulled away looking down she wanted his touch so bad.. even if that wasnt allowed he was taken he wasn’t just taken he would Marry soon and nothing could change that but her soul and mind needed that one last kiss the last touch before she need to say goodbye to the man she wanted with every part of her body and soul..</p><p> </p><p>She stayed quit for a few seconds just looking down she knew she need to say goodbye but her heart couldn’t let go the one thing she wanted the most..</p><p>The Latino moved once again closer trying to find her gaze he know he broke her heart „Just be happy and don’t do anything stupid..“ jill said faking a smile „goodbye..“ she whispered stepping away from him ready to leave this event.. her mind and Heart begged him to Stop her to ask her to stay but this wasn’t a cheesy movie it was the bitter reality She turns her head slightly one last time to him as she left the balcony and her past behind..</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it<br/>Im not sure if I’ll write another chapter!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading my first fanfic after 7 years of not writing anything this underrated ship gave me back my muse..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>